The present development relates generally to outdoor sport equipment and more particularly to the securing or anchoring of bases for the games of softball, baseball and the like.
The padded bases used in softball and baseball, for first, second and third base, must be positioned at specific locations on the playing field and must resist substantial lateral movement. Preferably, there should be no lateral movement except the compression of the base itself. The specific location (distance between bases) differs for softball and baseball and for the various classes within each of these sports. Frequently a ball field is utilized at different times for several of the types of ball games, particularly in public recreation programs, and thus bases must be reset at the required distances for the specific use. In addition, the field must be periodically conditioned, as by dragging, to eliminate wear patterns around bases and along base lines. Also, it is normally desirable to remove the bases for storage after completion of a game to prevent damage from the environment or by vandalism.
A variety of anchors for the bases are known in the art. The simplest form known, and one that is widely used, is a simple spike for insertion in the ground, the spike having a loop at the top to engage a strap which is provided with the base. The spike may be straight, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,220,142, or may be spiraled as typically illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,466,039, 3,743,289, 3,815,905 and 3,836,146. Although this unit is inexpensive, it must be removed if the ground is to be smoothed, if the base line length must be changed, or for any other similar reason. This requires a remeasurement to ascertain the proper location of the base anchor.
Another general type of base anchor utilizes a portion permanently located in the ground and an interconnecting portion on the base itself. Several are known that have telescoping portions with a hollow member in the ground to receive a solid member depending from the base. One of these versions is known in the trade as a "hollywood" base anchor. Specific designs are typically shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,126,203, 3,204,958 and 3,508,747. Certain designs have the disadvantage that a special base must be used; if a base deteriorates from use, the complete unit must be replaced. In addition, dragging of the field fills the socket thus preventing insertion of the solid portion affixed to the base.
Although lateral movement of a base is generally considered to be detrimental, some base anchors are designed to permit a limited movement to minimize physical damage to players. Such anchors are typically illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,244,044 and 2,947,570.